


湖边小屋

by papesse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: John发现了Finch诸多安全屋其中的一所，坐落在纽约州边郊，那座安安全屋里藏着一张结婚证书，一对刻了字的结婚戒指，还有他们俩一起的照片，就好像他们真的结了婚那样。“诸多？我到底结了多少次婚了？”“一次同我，就像你找到的那个。一次同Shaw小姐，还有一次同Root——她发觉你居然和Shaw小姐结婚，感到十分好笑，于是决定你也一定要和她结一次婚才行。此外，一次和Fusco警探，还有一次同Morgan女士，当然，还有和Carter警探也结了婚。”Harold并没有笑，但显然眼睛里的笑意是藏不住了，差点没让John嘴角抽动起来。“那我可真是忙。”“你之前还和Tao先生离了婚。”





	湖边小屋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lakehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473098) by [ProblemWithTrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble). 



湖边小屋

作者：ProblemWithTrouble

概要:

John发现了Finch诸多安全屋其中的一所，坐落在纽约州边郊，那座安全屋里藏着一张结婚证书，一对刻了字的结婚戒指，还有他们俩一起的照片，就好像他们真的结了婚那样。

“诸多？我到底结了多少次婚了？”

“一次同我，就是你找到的那个。一次同Shaw小姐，还有一次同Root——她发觉你居然和Shaw小姐结婚，感到十分好笑，于是决定你也一定要和她结一次婚。此外，一次和Fusco警探，还有一次同Morgan女士，当然，还有和Carter警探也结了一次婚。”Harold并没有笑，但显然眼睛里的笑意是藏不住了，差点没让John嘴角抽动起来。

“那我可真是忙。”

“你之前还和Tao先生离了婚的。”

 

正文：

John知道他和Harold在经历过这么多事情之后，其实已经也没那么执着于一定要找到他的住所了，但却也并没有就此停手，这个疑问现在变成了持续困扰他的谜团，无论日子过得如何，总是如影随形，但也不是什么大问题，在这么多年之间他陆陆续续发现了很多Harold名下的房产，但它们中的大部分都没有什么隶属他个人的私人物品或者气息，从来都不是真正意义上的家。于是他便开始觉得也许事情就是如此了，他所能涉足的那些从来没有真正意义上深入过Harold。然而，这座小屋出现了，它坐落在距离纽约以北三小时的一个湖的边上，确切来说应该是度假别墅。

John把车开进别墅车道，前门廊挂着一个秋千。这里看起来很干净，John揣测多年没人住过了。他很快地沿着房子周围绕了一圈，发现隐藏在灌木丛中的动态感应器，但看上起来并未激活。前门上的锁不难撬开，John长了个心眼，如果真的那么容易撬开，记得下次要换一把。他走到里头，看到灰尘均匀地落了一层，走路时还不至于厚到可以在地上留下脚印，但如果挪动了柜子上的什么东西，还是会留下一道痕迹的。

储藏室里有一些罐头食品，客厅壁橱的三个枪盒和足量弹药完全足够抗衡一支小型部队，旁边就是急救箱，急救物资也足够充裕到治疗一整个小分队。房间有两间卧室和一个小型防空地下室。然而真正的发现是在他检查完每一个碗柜，冰箱和冰柜后，在制冰机里发现了一个厚厚的橙色包裹。

他把包裹里的东西掏出来倒厨房桌子上：一叠文件，包括有着Johnathan Turner和Harold Ibis共同签名的房契、一对金戒指、一张结婚证，还有一叠Harold和自己亲密站在一起微笑的照片。就John自己所知，这些都不是事实，尽管他内心知道自己有多希望这些是真实发生过的。

当他翻看着面前的东西时，心都在胸膛里翻腾，这是一种他多年前就应该摆脱熟悉情愫：他对他雇主的渴望。这些照片看起来足以以假乱真到骗过他自己的眼睛，这种感觉实在是太好了了，尽然能看到幻想就这样展现在自己面前。这些东西一定得花上好几个小时才能把每一样东西都弄得这样尽善尽美，结婚证和底下的两个签名仿佛是真的属于他们俩个独立的个体，戒指内圈甚至还刻上结婚证书上的日期。

这些东西给他带来了些许希望。John知道掩护身份很重要，Harold对此也十分小心，但如果要在假身份上花这么多功夫，为什么Harold不告诉他呢?为什么这些需要对他保密呢?Harold不仅时不时在自己需要的时候就能给他一个新的假名，当情势所需的时候，他也能在短时间里一并提供一个干净的假身份所需要的一切信息。

尽可能不对他人泄露安全屋的秘密的做法的确合乎逻辑，但John从未听说过Johnathan Turner这个名字。但显而易见的是如果Harold都能花时间合成照片组出来，还能在戒指上刻上子，那就显然是为了能打造出一个真实可信的掩护身份才对。

John拿了一张照片折起来塞进胸袋里，把其他所有的东西都塞回信封放回原处。开车回城里的时间足够让他把整个想法理顺，让那些画面所造成的温馨感从滚烫淡化为慰藉。

他把车停到了该停的地方，走过三个街区回到图书馆，他很确定Harold理所当然还在工作，即便今天机器给他们放了个假，但Harold是从不会休息的。

Bear在楼梯上就迎了上来，对他的亲热在某种程度上抚慰了内心的不确定，热情的讨了John的顺毛和爱抚，随后引着John来到Harold办公桌前。“晚上好，Reese先生，我以为要到明天早上才会看到你。”

“我是打算回家了，但突然有了个问题。”John一边说一遍走到书桌边上。

Harold停下了敲键盘的手，抬起头看着他。“请说？”

John从口袋里掏出照片放在桌上，“我们什么时候结的婚？”

Harold的脸浮现起一种小心翼翼地平衡着面无表情和觉得有趣的表情，“我相信同这张照片在一起的结婚证书应该已经明确告诉你了。”

“对于我们的那对结婚戒指，我着实有点心烦意乱。”John的确记得他们结婚证上的那个日子：2012年6月24日。

“我希望你不要对这些数字粗心大意。”Harold转了转眼睛，重新将注意力放回电脑上，“尽管有我在能确保你在这张证书上不出错，但到底这个只不过是你诸多结婚日期中的一个而已。”

“诸多？我到底结过多少次婚？”

“一次同我，就像你找到的那个。一次同Shaw小姐，还有一次同Root——她发觉你居然和Shaw小姐结婚，感到十分好笑，于是决定你也一定要和她结一次婚才行。此外，一次和Fusco警探，还有一次同Morgan女士，当然，还有和Carter警探也结了婚。”Harold并没有笑，但显然眼睛里的笑意是藏不住了，差点没让John嘴角抽动起来。

“那我可真是忙。”John声音毫无起伏地说。然而他内心却在为自己隐藏起来的情愫难过，暗自抚慰听到这段话所受到的创伤：他同Harold结婚这件事情并没有什么其他的特殊意义。这件事情对于Harold来说可能只是在设计创造和使得假身份真实可信的这方面更加周全完美。CIA有数百名特工替补自己和Kara，但Harold则必须付出更多努力才可能找到接替自己和Shaw的人。他没有CIA那样高的容错率。

“此外，你之前还和Tao先生离了婚。”

“因为他赌博？”

Harold点了点头，“差点就让你流离失所。”

John笑了笑，手指顺了顺Bear的毛，它就乖乖地坐在John的脚边的网球旁。“明天见，Finch.”

“晚安, Mr. Reese.”

***

时间过去6个月了，John强迫自己别老是每天都去想那张自己和Harold的合照，他把那张照片藏在自己的应急包里了，同几千美元现金，一张Harold并不知晓名字的假护照，以及自己和Jesscia的旧照片放在一起。他只在觉得自己着实干的不错的时候才把它当做奖励一样拿出来看看，实际这种情况也并不经常发生。

Harold这次把Shaw和John送到了某处当做安全屋的公寓里，他们的一个号码除了点岔子，导致他们的工作需要重新安排一下，他们不能确定是否回到图书馆是安全的，因为这次的号码总是很神奇的会早他们一步发现他们的踪迹，当他们抵达安全屋时，和其他人恰好错开了。

肖开始四处翻找急救箱来处理胳膊上的刀伤，约翰则看看在他们等待的这段时间里此处有没有什么东西可以填饱肚子。他已经有好几个小时没吃东西了，而且看起来之后应该也没时间可以停下来歇会儿的。

的确有一包蛋白质能量棒，手感捏起来像湿纸板，但尝起来就好像布朗尼，John又拿了一根给Shaw。他打开冰箱，又打开冰柜，发现制冰机里也有一个黄色信封。在信封里，他发现了一张结婚证，写着John Newman和Sameen Bell的名字。没有照片，只有结婚戒指，身份证和一摞现金。

“那是什么?”

“我们的结婚证书。”

Shaw一边看着，一边咬着能量棒。“好在我没有冠你的姓。”

John又看了一遍其余的纸张，但没什么资料像他在湖边小屋找到的那个隐藏身份那样具体。没有照片，戒指也不像湖上小屋里的那对那样那样刻着字。

“还在找别的什么?”

John觉得自己应该保持沉默，但考虑到Shaw也许是他身边最接近朋友的存在了。”我曾经到过一个郊外的安全屋，发现了点其他的东西，还有照片，以及刻了日期的结婚对戒。”

“我们俩的照片？”

“不，是合成出来的我和Harold的照片.”

“哦，那的确是有点意思。”Shaw耸了耸肩，又开始在公寓里转悠。

“真的?”John不确定自己是否想要她确切说明一下“有点意思”这件事情，还是只是因为她仅仅用满不在乎的态度就挑起了自己内心的煎熬而感到恼怒。

Shaw盯着他看，好像他长出了第二个脑袋。“你确定要问这个?”

John盯回来。

Shaw叹了口气。“这算是一种愿望移情。”她说。“因为你们俩不可能真正结婚。”

John发现自己在找到湖边小屋的那一天所燃起的希望之火又重新点亮了。是的，湖边小屋的那个假身份是特殊的，那不仅仅只是一个伪造的结婚证书，那是独一无二的，那才是这整件事情的核心。

“自己搞懂了是吧？”Shaw翻了翻眼睛，结束了自己对安全屋的再评估，然后再看了看自己手机里这个案子的资料。

John同她一起重新把注意力集中在号码上。他之后会好好和Finch谈一谈，以及也会妥善处理在他胸中绽放的那一点点希望的。

在之后的一次仓库枪战后，Carter逮捕了号码和他原本计划谋杀的同伙。是时候结束这个号码再等机器给他们送来一个新的了。当John和Bear散步回来，Shaw和Root恰好打算离开图书馆。他假装没看见Shaw向他眨眨眼睛，以及一旁Root带着嘲弄的笑容。

“Reese先生.”

“Harold，一起晚饭吗？”Harold抬头看了看他，头微微歪向一边。“要等一下，Reese先生，是出什么事了吗?”

“没有。为什么这么问?”

Harold顿了顿，似乎是正色在看待他，随后又摇了摇头，仿佛在晃走什么。“没什么，我一会儿就好。”

John点点头，在沙发上落座。在等Harold的时候，他反复在脑海里盘算着自己应该如何将这个话题不着痕迹地引入他们的对话之中。这个契机必须很完美，不然肯定就会如同之前那样很快就结束。他们之间关系很紧密，但这个话题还是太亲密了。

几分钟后，Harold突然站了起来，穿上外套，看着John。

“有件事情，Harold。”

Harold点了点头，等待他接着开口。

“你在湖边小屋的那个假身份上花了比和我Shaw那个假身份更多的心思。”

Harold点头。“Ibis和Turner先生的假身份存续时间要比Newman和Bell时间更长一点。”

“Shaw对此有另外一个理论。”

“哦，你已经和Shaw小姐讨论过这件事情了。”

“她觉得这是一种愿望的移情。”

Harold看着John之外的地方，面容冷淡了下来，“这很好的解释了方才她所发表的言论。”

“我不明白的地方是，Harold，如果那不是属于我的假身份，是不是就不会这么详细，是不是就不会让你想要用这种方法实现愿望，除非那也是你心里所想所要的。”

“也是？”

“Harold，我并不如你那么细致。但你知道我想要你。”

“我知道?”

John站起身，走到Harold跟前停了下来，他们之间的距离大概是一步半。

“John，我——”Harold吃了一惊，随即顿了顿。“Shaw的观点或许不无道理。不过我不会使用哪种措辞。”

John笑了。“你会怎么形容?”

Harold沉默了很长时间。“我想说的是，我确实渴望着你。我对湖边小屋里假身份中细节的关注并不是这种想法的有意识表现，但也许是我在捏造这个身份的时候过于沉迷，导致自己失去了理智的判断。”

John无法抑制脸上的笑容。“听起来的确是你会说的那种话。我还是有个问题。我能吻你吗?”

而值得欣喜的是，哈罗德的眼睛略微瞪大了一点。“只要这事发生在此时此刻。”

John往前附身，而Harold则已经迎了上来，他的一只手搭在John的胳膊上，John的另一只手搂住他的腰。John不知道他们在那里站了多久，但当他们分开时，都上气不接下气，却对彼此微笑着。

“那么,一起晚餐吗?”

*Fin


End file.
